Infinity War II
In the Omniverse, Infinity War II, also known as the Second Staff War, was a war between the New Resistance and the New Alliance for possession of the Infinity Staff. The War lasted from 2646 to 2768, with victory going to the New Alliance. Belligerents 'The New Alliance' *The Council of the Stars — Leader (2767–2768) **The All — Main Leader (2767–2768) **Athena/Αθηνά (Athi̱ná) **The Buddha **God/אֲדוֹנָיִ/יהוה (Yahweh/Adonai) **Odin **Poseidon/Ποσειδων (Poseido̱n) **Shiva **Zeus/Δίας (Días) *The Avengers — Leader (2646–2767) **Primary Avengers ***Da Yang (b. 27987 BC) ***Tails Doll (b. 8766 BC) ***Draco (b. 1762) ***Bella Llano (b. 1952) ***Lyra Monlovar (b. 1953) ***Alonzo Golden — Sledgehammer (b. 1966) ***William "Wiley" Elias Coyote II (b. 1980) ***Xavier (b. 1981) ***Girioteni Kawasaki Katieku (b. 1982) ***Silver (b. 1992) ***Shadow (b. 1992) ***Natalie Martinez — Whitney Frost / Madame Masque (b. 1994) ***Alec Estes — Simon Williams / Wonder Man (b. 1995) ***Sonic (b. 1995) ***Gus (b. 1995) ***Sean O'Brien — Thor (b. 1996) ***Zach Brazier — Captain America (b. 1996) ***Kimberly Tipton — Black Widow (b. 1996) ***Gilbert Martinez — Tony Stark / Iron Man (b. 1997) ***Daniel Golden — Bruce Banner / The Incredible Hulk (b. 1997) — Main Leader (2646–2767) ***Cooper Walters — Quicksilver / Jolt (b. 1997) ***Michael Wautley — Motorbeam (b. 1997) ***Alex Sally — Firemult (b. 1997) ***Nick Sally — Zaves (b. 1997) ***Kendall Williams — Meder-Human (b. 1997) ***Katrina Lewis — Red She-Hulk (b. 1997) ***Shaili Seeberger — Black Cat (b. 1997) ***Erin Wagshul — She-Hulk (b. 1999) ***Zed (b. 2174) **Secondary Avengers ***The Guys ***Pepper "Lava Girl" Potts (b. 1990s) **Ternary Avengers ***Lord Ampharos IX (b. 1985) ***Jeff the Killer (b. 1989) ***Tom Verlaine — Man-Bat (b. 1949) *The Guardians of the Omniverse **Peter Quill — Star-Lord (b. 1977) — Leader **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Gamora **Agent Venom **Angela **Captain Marvel *The New Guardians of the Galaxy **Draco (b. 1762) **Rocky Raccoon **Mewtwo **Clover **Luke Triton/Codebreaker (b. 2001) **Dillon Rose — The Kid (b. 1998) — Leader *The Autobots **Optimus Prime — Leader **Bumblebee *Neo-Avengers **Vision (b. 2101) — Leader **Scarlet Witch **War Machine — Col. James Rhodes **Liza Fellinor (b. 1953) **The Electric Avenger — Peeka Chu (b. 1990) **Freddy Fazbear (b. 1974) **Foxy the Pirate Fox (b. 1974) **Chica the Chicken (b. 1974) **Bonnie the Bunny (b. 1974) **Freddy the Ferret (b. 1988) **The Defenders ***Luke Cage ***Daredevil *The Justice League **Superman — Leader **Wonder Woman **Green Lantern — Hal Jordan **The Flash — Barry Allen **Batman **Aquaman **Cyborg **Martian Manhunter *The Loonatics **Ace Bunny — Leader **Lexi Bunny **Danger Duck **Slam Tasmanian **Tech E. Coyote **Rev Runner *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury — Leader **Agent Coulson **Agent Karl (b. 1976) **Agent Chauncey 'The New Resistance' *Devil Hulk† and Guilt Hulk as Magnum Hulk — Leader *The New Darkness **Uboa — Leader **Pup — Leader **Sonic.exe† **Satan *Neo-Shifters **Red† — Leader **Nameless† **Megatron/Galvatron **Xiao Hu (b. 27987 BC) **White Face *The Nightmares **The Nightmare Spirit — Leader **Nightmare Realm entities †Killed in the War. Background After the Last Battle of May 10, 2060, the Leaders of the dissolved Resistance were imprisoned within the Omniverse. 586 years later, on June 26, 2646, Guilt Hulk came across the imprisoned Devil Hulk and decided to free him. To do this, Guilt Hulk solely defeated the All and forced the Council Deities to hide away elsewhere. Guilt Hulk was looking for the Infinity Staff and was disappointed when he couldn't find it among the Council. With the Council defeated at the moment, Guilt Hulk freed Devil Hulk and began to merge themselves into Magnum Hulk. With the merge done, Magnum Hulk freed the other former Resistance Leaders and formed the New Resistance. The New Resistance then began the search for the Infinity Staff. Sonic, Gus, and the Electric Avenger were visiting Mobius—a separate part of New Earth—during this time. They were simply on vacation, though Gus sensed that the All had been defeated and that some large force was on their way to Mobius. Gus knew it was a bad thing, and so he told Sonic and the Electric Avenger about this. The three told the President of Mobius to immediately evacuate the Mobian civilians, leaving the military behind to fight. With that, the civilians were taken elsewhere on New Earth, while the soldiers stayed behind in preparation for an attack. On June 29, 2646, some of the New Darkness arrived on Mobius with Red, launching a battle for control of it. When Gus, Sonic, and the Electric Avenger returned to Avengers Tower in New York City, they told the Avengers that the New Resistance was invading Mobius. Dr. Bruce Banner's declaration of war against the New Darkness launched Infinity War II. The Course of the War 'Early Stages: 2646–2677' The Invasion of Mobius lasted for three hours, with the Mobian military fighting valiantly against the New Darkness. However, at the end of the three hours, the entire military was defeated, and with no other defenses the President of Mobius surrendered. He was killed by Red shortly thereafter, allowing the New Darkness to take complete control of Mobius. This came to the Avengers as a shock, and they realized the threat was much more serious than in the First Infinity War. The New Darkness set Mobius as their group headquarters and began indoctrinating New Earth's citizens into their group. The event that marked the end of the early stages was the arrival of Uboa and Pup–the true leaders of the New Darkness–on May 30, 2677, initiating their rise to power. Will be added to later 'Middle Stages: 2677–2701' This stage of the War was the bleakest for the New Alliance. In 2678, the New Darkness began to move to Berlin, with one-third of their forces moving to Berlin and two-thirds of them staying in Mobius. The New Alliance prepared to defend Berlin, though they were surprised to learn that the New Darkness had already conquered Berlin. Will be added later 'Late Stages: 2701–2768' Will be added later Category:Events Category:Infinity War II Category:Infinity Wars